MistClan
Mist will burn like fire, running like water in the Clan.... MistClan Blurb Mistkit has always been the quiet one, on the other hand her brother, Rainkit, is energetic. When Rainkit and Mistkit become apprentices, Rainpaw's mentor, Tigertooth, the evil desendent of Tigerstar has tooken the generation and blood. Tigertooth is teaching many ways of hard training to Rainpaw to to surfering turmoil. Mistpaw finds out somethings thats should've been left hidden, then sometime she just needs to get away. Prologue The MistClan leader Skystar sat in the clearing her deputy beside her. A roar of mist flashed in Skystar's eyes, she flinched. "What is it Skystar?" Fangclaw the deputy asked. Skystar shook her head. "An omen..." "About what?" Fangclaw gasped. Skystar looked around, everyone else was sleeping. "Mist will burn like fire, running like water in the Clan..." Fangclaw's eyes widened. "What does that mean!" Skystar sighed. "I don't know, but soon it will come to us...." Chapter One "Momma! Tell her to open her eyes!" Rainkit whined. Bluefeather just laid there smiling. "Oh Rainkit..." She purred. "Just wait." Rainkit huffed. "But I've waited enough." Mistkit snuggled closer to her mother's belly. Her mother adored her Clan so much she named one of her kits after it. Leave me alone Rainkit, I wanna stay close to Momma. Rainkit nudged Mistkit. "Get up you lazy furball!" He begged. Mistkit sighed and started to stretch out her paws. She didn't want to open her eyes but she flickered them up. "Whoa!" Mistkit gasped looking around. Rainkit smiled, he had fluffy light silver fur and the darkest blue eyes. Mistkit looked at her clouded misty sleek silver pelt. "Oh StarClan, she has the most beautiful sky blue eyes!" Bluefeather exclaimed. Mistkit looked at her mother. She had blue-grey fur and amber eyes. "I can't wait for your father to see you guys." Bluefeather meowed stroking her tail along Mistkit's back. "Yippee! Finally, can we go out into the camp now?" Rainkit pleaded to Bluefeather. "Hmm, I don't know. You're only a quater moon old." Bluefeather committed. Rainkit grunted. "But Speckledkit and Berrykit will come with us!" "Who's Speckledkit and Berrykit..." Mistkit asked quietly. Rainkit looked over to Mistkit. "My best friends! I opened my eyes yesterday, and I met Berrykit and Speckledkit, boy are they adventerous!" "Thats why Finchpelt needs to watch over them more, they get into way too much trouble." Bluefeather meowed. "So can we go Momma? Please?" Rainkit begged Bluefeather sighed. "Fine, but don't get into any trouble." "We promise!" Rainkit grinned. Rainkit nudged Mistkit to her paws. "Where are we going?" Mistkit mewed. "Follow me!" Rainkit scampered out of the entrance of the nursery, Mistkit padding after him. Mistkit bumped into a larger kit probably two moons older than her with a bright redish pelt. "Huh?" The kit turned around and faced Mistkit. "Hiya! You must be Mistkit, Rainkit's sister!" Mistkit nodded, seeing her pelt she must've been Berrykit. "Are you Berrykit?" Berrykit nodded. "Nice to meet you!" She meowed. Mistkit smiled. Everything seemed so big out in the open, a calm breeze ruffled her fur as the light mist made the ground damp. Rainkit bounded over to Berrykit. "You ready to play Team Bravery again!" Berrykit grinned. "I was born ready!" A brown tom with white specks ran up. "Wait for me!" He heaved. "Wouldn't dream of leaving you out, now Mistkit, Team Bravery is a game we play. We are all warriors and we are the bravest most loyal warriors in the land!" Rainkit told her. "And it's very fun!" Berrykit purred. Rainkit pointed his tail to Berrykit. "Berrykit is Berrywind," Then he flicked his tail to Speckledkit. "Speckledkit is Speckledclaw, and I am Raintooth!" "But, who am I?" Mistkit squeaked. "I dunno. Make up a name." Rainkit shrugged. "I'll be Mistmoon!" She squealed. Rainkit padded over to a small ball of moss with a thorn stuck perfectly in it. "This is the DuskClan warrior! Trying to defeat Team Bravery!" Berrykit made a snarl at the moss ball her pelt bristling like she was a real warrior. Mistkit flinched back a bit scared of how she looked. "Team Bravery into battle stants!" Rainkit yowled. Berrykit got into a crouch her claws unsheathing, Speckledkit did the same his teeth baring like thorns. "Hmm..." Mistkit did the same and narrowed her eyes, giving a small growl. "Ok, I'll get the first attack!" Rainkit meowed. Rainkit through the moss ball in the air and slashed at it it flinging to Berrykit. Berrykit tackled the small ball making she she didn't rip it up. The thorn snagged onto her hind leg fur and she shook it off, two small drps of blood coming off with it. The moss ball was then up to Speckledpaw he whirled it around and slashed at it missing it by a mouse leangth. "Mousedung!" He spat. "Try again." Rainkit called out. He tried again a little less harder and it was thrown to Mistkit. She looked at the almost shredded moss ball. "Attack it!" Rainkit ordered. Mistkit looked at a few drops of blood where the thorn snagged to the other kit's pelts. She started to lick it away. "What are you doing!" Rainkit hissed running up to her. Mistkit looked at him. "Im helping out this little 'cat'." Rainkit spat. "You don't help the enemy!" "Oh, but it looked so... Helpless." Mistkit confessed. "Mistkit, they need to be helpless." He sighed. "Do it more like this." He swiped the moss ball into the air and shredded it, little strands of moss falling to the ground. Mistkit shuddered. "Cruelty..." Rainkit flicked his ear, narrowing his eyes. "You are exciled from Team Bravery. Berrywind and Speckledclaw! Attack!" Mistkit jumped a bit widening her eyes as her denmates charged towards her. "Ack!" Mistkit squeaked and started to run. Berrykit and Speckledkit started to pick up te pace and Berrykit pouced Mistkit jumped and Berrykit missed. Speckledkit then thrashed out one of his paws tripping Mistkit. Mistkit stumbled to the ground Speckledkit and Berrykit pouncing on her. They raked her claws on her flank like they were encountering a real DuskClan warrior. "Momma!" Mistkit wailed her voice echoing. Bluefeather ran out of the Nursery she gasped glaring at Berrykit and Speckledkit with bloody paws. "Finchpelt!" Bluefeather yowled. Finchpelt padded sleepily out of the Nursery. "What is it Bluefeather?" She yawned. Bluefeather spat. "Look at your kits!" Finchpelt's eyes widened. "Berrykit! Speckledkit! Front and center!" Speckledkit and Berrykit padded innocently to their mother. "What are you doing to your denmate?" Featherpelt demanded. Speckledkit scratched at the ground. "Rainkit told us to attack her..." Berrykit looked at her mother. "Yeah, and Mistkit was a traitor to Team Bravery." Finchpelt's eyes blazed with anger. "To our nest! Now!" She hissed. Berrykit and Speckledkit slowly padded into the Nursery heads low tail hanging. Chapter Two Bluefeather hissed at Rainkit, his ears flattened sitting in the nest. "Why did you tell them to attack your sister!" She spat. "She was a traitor." Rainkit squeaked. Bluefeather huffed. "You do not ''threaten your sister! Or hurt her!" Mistkit watched with small eyes cobwebs covering her wound. ''And what else was it? I think it was dock... Mistkit sat down and watched Bluefeather scold Rainkit. She yawned sleepily and laid down in the far side of the nest, trying to block out the yelling of her mother. She finally let sleep overcome her and she snored softly Mistkit stretched, it was a few moons later and Berrykit and Speckledkit were now Speckledpaw and Berrypaw. Mistkit looked at her wound on her flank, it was almost all the way healed. It was almost dawn and Mistkit snarted to sneak out of the Nursery while Rainkit and Bluefeather slept. She creeped across the camp, dew on the grass and the mist coming in deep, not like usual. She crept into the medicine den and brought in a bruised cut and dead vole. She dragged it inside and began to work, while Petalcloud snored lightly behind the litchen to her nest. Mistkit started to add dock and goldenrod, applying them carefully and knowing directly how to use them from her observing. She then carefully added a nice layer of cobwebs. She left her soft scent all over and padded out, she slowly crept into her nest and rested hoping Petalcloud would see her work. Mistkit yawned opening her eyes, only to be pounced on by Rainkit. He had gotten bigger. And so have I. Mistkit flipped him off. "What do you want?" Rainkit got to his paws. "Today is the day we become apprentices!" Mistkit's eyes widened. "Really?" "Yeah! C'mon!" Rainkit ran off Mistkit bounding after her. Sandpaw and Branchpaw sat on top of the Mistrock; a very large and tall boulder with a flat top where the leader calls meetings. Mistkit sat in front of the Mistrock with her brother as Skystar sat in the middle of the Mistrock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey come to this MistClan meeting!" Skystar yowled. Berrypaw and Speckledpaw were of course in front to see the action. Skystar cleared her throat then spoke. "As we grant apprentices as warriors we show MistClan is strong and worthy of battles, these two cats, Branchpaw and Sandpaw are loyal to that promise. So today we grant them as warriors!" The Clan cheered, Rainkit cheering the loudest as Mistkit stood quiet. "Now," Skystar continued as the noise died down. "Branchpaw, you were loyal to all and promised to defend our Clan no matter what during the badger attack. You are truly worthy of warriorship. You are now and for as long as you are a warrior you will be Branchfire! StarClan honors you for your loyalty and streangh!" "Branchfire! Branchfire!" The Clan cheered. Then Skystar moved onto Sandpaw. "Sandpaw, you promised and any situation you would be there for anyone at anytime. You have truly lived up to that promise, and from now on and forever as you're a warrior you are now Sandpelt! StarClan honors you for your courage and endurance!" Skystar yowled. "Sandpelt! Sandpelt!" The Clan cheered again. The two climbed down the rock then Mistkit and Rainkit struggled to climb up. Once they got up they sat in front of Skystar. I just hope Petalcloud saw what I did... "As we watch the kit grow, we understand that new warriors are in the making. Now these kits are ready to train as warriors and become apprentices!" Skystar yowled. The Clan cheered. Skystar continued. "Rainkit until you gain your warriors name you will now be known as Rainpaw! Your mentor will be Tigertooth." Tigertooth padded up the rock and touched muzzles with his apprentice. "And Mistkit," Her eyes clouded with dissapointment Mistkit could see. "Petalcloud thinks you are ready to become medicine cat apprentice for memorizing and having intrest in herbs. From now on until you gain your medicine cat name, you will be Mistpaw!" Petalcloud padded up the rock and touched muzzles with her new apprentice. "Mistpaw! Rainpaw! Mistpaw! Rainpaw!" The Clan yowled, mews of approval across the clearing. Mistpaw and Rainpaw padded off the rock the Clan meeting over. Mistpaw looked at the battle scarred, aggresive Tigertooth and shuddered. He's related to Tigerstar! The worst cat in history, how can my brother be apprenticed to him? Mistpaw looked away as her brother padded to him and she faced Petalcloud. "I saw the vole you left in my den, it was too spoiled to eat, so I glade you did that one to test out." She purred. Mistpaw smiled. "I knew you saw it!" "You seem very eager to start your training." Petalcloud observed. Mistpaw got to her paws. "Am I ever!" "Come on, lets teach you the basics. Then tomorrow we will gather some herbs." Petalcloud meowed. Mistpaw grinned widely. "Sounds good to me!" By the end of the day Petalcloud taught Mistkit how to apply and about mallow, rush, thyme, and tansy. Mistpaw yawned. "Ah, what a great day." Petalcloud nodded, she stuck her head out of the entrance to see if the warriors were having the silent vigil. "Very good..." She whispered. Mistpaw looked around. "Where do I sleep?" Petalcloud turned her glance to Mistpaw. "Oh, you wanna sleep here tonight?" Mistpaw nodded. "Very suprising." Petalcloud said quietly, she dissapeared behind the litchen into her nest then brought out some wads of moss. She went over and starts to put it into a small little round opening like her nest and put the moss in. She padded into her nest again then came out with some bracken then aligned it with the nest. She then gathered some litchen and put it on my new den area. "There you go." She breathed out of breath. "Well Im going to sleep, goodnight Mistpaw!" Petalcloud called out dissapearing to her nest. Mistpaw smiled flicking her tail then went into her nest and curled up. She laid her tail perfectly on her nose then sleep finally swept over her. Mistpaw woke at the crack of dawn and went over and nudged Petalcloud awake. Petalcloud blinked the sleep out of her eyes. "A bit eager?" She yawned "C'mon! Lets go!" Mistpaw urged. Petalcloud got to her paws and pushed her way out the entrance with Mistpaw. She took a deep breath of fresh air and padded over to the two cats that were still on vigil. "Branchfire, Sandpelt," She meowed. The two looked at her. "You may go rest now." "Thank you." Sandpelt said and Branchfire flicked his tail, and the two padded to the warriors den. Mistpaw looked up to Petalcloud. "What herb are we going to look for?" Petalcloud felt the deep mist in the air. "It's thicker than usual..." She muttered then looked to Mistpaw. "Ok, since the ground is wet the stream might be a bit higher, lets look for watermint." "Ok!" Mistpaw smiled. The two left the camp, ahead she saw Tigertooth and Rainpaw going to the Pebble Grounds; a very sandy place with lots of pebbles, perfect for training. Please, don't let him work you too hard... Chapter Three Mistpaw was digging up the watermint with Petalcloud, each one had a pile of it. The stream splashed at her paws, it felt refreshing in the humid mist of Green-leaf. Mistpaw was very curious on what Tigertooth was doing. "Um I need to dirt." She lied. Petalcloud looked up. "Ok, but don't be long." Mistpaw nodded, she padded into the bush. Why did I lie to her... Mistpaw sighed then followed the misty scent to the Pebble Grounds and hid behind soem ferns. She eyed Tigertooth and Rainpaw. "Ok, now I'll attack you and you show me how to defend yourself." Tigertooth ordered. Thats too hard for him! They've only been training for one day! But in horror Tigertooth pounced on Rainpaw, he bit his hind legs but all Rainpaw could do was scratch at his muzzle. Mistpaw looked away but heared a piercing cry from Rainpaw. "Keep it up!" Tigertooth meowed then slashed his ear. Mistpaw looked at Rainpaw, the tip of his ear was cut off, and he was on the ground panting. "Get up you worthless fox-dung." Tigertooth hissed. Mistpaw gasped and ran back to the stream, she ran to fast and bumped into Petalcloud. "Oh you're back." She meowed. "Petalcloud!" Mistpaw started. "I saw Tigertooth in the Pebble Grounds with Rainpaw and he was training him too hard!" Petalcloud looked at her. "Oh Mistpaw..." She sighed. "Don't try me." Mistpaw gasped. "But it was true!" Petalcloud shook her head. "You probably inhaled too much herb smells. Lets get you back to camp." Petalcloud grabbed her herbs and started to pad away, Mistpaw got hers and followed. At the camp Tigertooth was telling the story on how Rainpaw got all his wounds. "First off me and Rainpaw were in the Pebble Grounds getting ready to train, then before you know we were attacked by rogues! Right Rainpaw?" He looked to Rainpaw. Rainpaw nodded lightly. Liar! Tigertooth continued. "Then we attacked the mangy rogues, there was six of them, each of us being wounded. But when I saw Rainpaw's ear get sliced, I was angry! So I attacked them all slashing and biting until they ran all the way to their own lands." There was mews of approval and praise among the cats. Rainpaw just sat there not saying a thing. C'mon Rainpaw! Tell them the truth! Rainpaw finally spoke. "Those rogues were taught a lesson by my awesome mentor." Mistpaw gasped. No! "Mostly I would've tooken them out, but I wasn't prepared." Rainpaw smirked. Tigertooth narrowed his eyes and grinned. "My apprentice would've killed each one." The Clan had ripples of meows of praise. "Rainpaw! Tigertooth!" The Clan cheered. Rainpaw! What have you done! Tigertooth padded off the rock with Rainpaw, Rainpaw headed to the medicine den, and Mistpaw raced in. Before she knew it she was applying goldenrod to his wounds. "Unbelievable..." Mistpaw muttered, Rainpaw looked at her while she was applying the herbs. "What?" Mistpaw narrowed her eyes. "You lied, I saw you. Tigertooth was beating you up for fun." Rainpaw's eyes widened. "You saw us!" Mistpaw nodded. "You had the right to tell him wrong." Rainpaw looked away. "Im now a hero." "A pathetic liar!" Mistpaw hissed, wrapping up some cobwebs after she applied the goldenrod. Rainpaw fliched back. "Tigertooth is a great mentor, I want to follow in his pawsteps." Rainpaw huffed. Mistpaw stopped applying the cobwebs. No, StarClan tell me he didn't say that.... "Now if you'll excuse me, Berrypaw and I are going on an hunting patrol with Mossflight and Tigertooth." He limped off to hs mentor. Mistpaw watched him leave, Petalcloud padded in. "Looks like you aren't the only eager one!" She joked. Mistpaw sighed. "Well, Mistpaw, I need some watermint. Whisperleaf has a bellyache." Petalcloud ordered. Mistpaw nodded then got the leaves into her mouth then dropped them by Petalcloud. Petalcloud took them up and padded away. Mistpaw sighed and padded out of the camp. She started to just pad along the narrow paths until she caught sight of Tigertooth talking to Fangclaw. Mistkit hid behind the bushes and watched them. "Hey Fangclaw, ever think about retiring?" Tigertooth asked, Fangclaw looked at him. "Im young, wouldn't retire 'till probably a couple of seasons." Tigertooth sighed. "Too bad, I was hoping you would retire." He then narrowed his eyes. "Why?" Fangclaw took a small step back. Tigertooth unsheathed his claws. "Im becoming deputy now." Mistpaw looked in horror and Tigertooth pounced on Fangclaw hissing. He slashed at Fangclaws eyes. "I-I can't see!" Fangclaw cried. Tigertooth took this as a gain he bit Fangclaw's throat, Fangclaw still squirming and ripped it, straight out. "No!" Mistpaw wailed. Tigertooth caught sight of her. "Oh look, Mistpaw. My killing session was suppose to be done!" Mistpaw started to run, but Tigertooth called out to her. "Nobody will believe you! They all trust me!" Mistpaw stopped. She then knew they wouldn't trust her. She looked back watching Tigertooth rub some ferns to disguise his scent and started to drag the deputy back to camp. Mistpaw ran as fast as she could and went into camp, she nestled her self into her nest and waited a long time before she could fall asleep. "Wake up!" It was two moons later and offically Tigertooth was deputy. Mistpaw opened her eyes to Petalcloud. "The Clan is under attack! By DuskClan" Mistpaw stumbled to her paws, it was just like the game her and her brother's friends played, but for real. Mistpaw unsheathed her claws. "Will I have to fight?" Petalcloud started to lead her to the secret exit. "No, but your brother will." He doesn't seem like my brother anymore... Mistpaw raan out of the secret exit and sat by the cliff. Why does he need to shed blood.... He's my age and I learned some fighting... Chapter Four Still watching the blood splat around her camp from the cliff, Petalcloud started to go back inside the medicine den. "What are you doing!" Mistpaw's glance shot to her. Petalcloud glanced at Mistpaw. "Warriors are guarding it, I need to be prepared and get some herbs." Mistpaw sighed. "Just don't ''get hurt..." Her voice trailed off. Petalcloud nodded and dissapeared inside. Mistpaw winced, as an ear splitting screach split the air. She opened her eyes wider as she saw a pool of blood where a grey tabby DuskClan warrior lay, pelt almost full of matted, caked, blood. Mistpaw shivered. ''One warrior down... Soon they'll start to split away.... Mistpaw saw Petalcloud paws out with a few bundles of herbs and Branchfire limped with her, his fur was soaked in sticky blood. "What did you do! Jump into a river of claws?" Mistpaw spat. Branchfire collapsed at her paws breathing hard. Petalcloud's pelt bristled furiously. "Stop being snappy and help this dying cat!" Mistpaw's gaze became serious. "He's..... Dying?" She gasped. Petalcloud nodded slowly. "The deputy of DuskClan, Blazingpelt decided to get revenge for us killing one of DuskClan's warriors...." Mistpaw ran to Petalcloud and searched through the herbs, she snatched some cobwebs. "What's wrong with him?" Petalcloud looked at the young warrior. "Blazingpelt snapped his hind leg bone." Mistpaw swallowed. "All we have if comfrey..." Petalcloud gasped. "But that's not strong enough! Are you sure we don't have any broom?" Mistpaw shook her head. "I'll just chew it into a poultice while theres still time." She meowed started to grasp the herbs in her jaws. Branchfire was clinging to his life by the time she was done, his leg was soaked in blood. Mistpaw started to soak up the blood with the cobwebs, then got fresh ones to wrap around his leg. Once she was done his leg was treated with comfrey and had cobwebs wrapped on it. "Stay alive.... Don't die..." Petalcloud pleaded whispering. Mistpaw turned her glance to the cats below her, her brother was broader and more fierece, his mentor and him fightning side by side, badly wounding the DuskClan cats by them. If only Rainpaw knew, that Tigertooth killed Fangclaw... "Mistpaw!" Mistpaw's gaze snapped to Petalcloud. "Wha.....?" Petalcloud hissed. "I said take Branchfire into the medicine den, the DuskClan cats are retreating." Mistpaw nodded and helped drag the wounded warrior to the medicine den. She looked to Branchfire. "You'll be ok..." Her meow was tense. Branchfire grunted and closed his eyes slowly his breath slowed and Mistpaw knew sleep rolled over him. Mistpaw sighed and padded over to her nest and laid down. Her heart pounded knowing that the Clan was badly wounded and there was going to be many cats in the medicine den. Mistpaw felt a cool mist sweep inside the medicine den and she awoke. She looked at Branchfire, she gasped. He lay motionless on the ground eyes halfway open. "Branchfire!" Mistpaw cried. Petalcloud jutted awake at the cry. She ran to Mistpaw. "What wrong!" She demanded. Mistpaw hung her head shaking it slowly. "Branchfire.... His life let go...." Petalcloud didn't say anything for awhile. "So he's.....dead?" Mistpaw sobbed into the young tom's fur. "I failed everyone.... I should've stayed with him and kept him alive!" "Mistpaw," Petalcloud struggled with tears. "You didn't kill him..." "Er! Arh!!!" Mistpaw wailed and in rage she slashed her own leg. Petalcloud gasped in horror seeing blood trickle down Mistpaw's leg. "Mistpaw!" Mistpaw glanced over at Petalcloud. "I better tell the Clan....." "I think thats a good thing to do..." Petalcloud glanced at her wounded leg. Mistpaw padded off and climbed up onto the Mistrock. "MistClan!" She called out weakly. The cats glanced at her she paniced. "Um....Well Branchfire," She glanced to Rainpaw, wounded and limping then to Tigertooth, narrowing his eyes at her. "I um..... I-I...." Panicing, she wailed. "Im running away!" The Clans gasped, Mistpaw looked at them then ran off the rock scrambling out of camp. Chapter Five I kept running faster and faster tears streaming off my face, all I could do was run, all I could do was wash away my dreams. I was hopeless, I let Branchfire die. I made sure nobody followed me, and I skidded across the Thunderpath ending up on the other side just as a monster flew by. I looked at it, I was in a empty land now, there was less trees and more land to run. I first thought thid might be BreezeClan but nobody marked any borders. "Alone...." I whispered to myself and started to pad deeper into the moorland. Soon I started to smell two-legs, but another smell mixed with it, kinda misty. My eyes widened and I ran faster toward it, it seemed just so calling. I stopped soon at a fence, then I saw many horses cantering around. "The horseplace..." I gasped. Horses neighed at me as they saw some looked over the fence. One neighed happily trotting around. I caught site of a dog herding sheep. "Dog...." The dog just spent his time herding the sheep not even glancing to Mistpaw. "Thats weird...." Mistpaw meowed lightly. She saw a little smoky grey figure sitting on the fence, tail waving. Mistpaw narrowed her eyes. "Hey you!" She called out. The figure looked at her with yellow eyes, the firgure was a cat, a slim sleek cat. "Now, looky here. Another cat hmm?" The cat meowed. Mistpaw looked at it. "Who are you?" The cat hopped off the fence and padded over to her tail waving slowly. "Im Ash, this is my territory." Mistpaw slightly smiled. "Im Mis-" She stopped. "I'm Dawn." I need a new start....A new life. ''She thought. "Nice to meet 'ya Dawn. This is a barn." Ash meowed. "And horseplace, theres tons of horses." Mistpaw now Dawn added. Ash looked to her. "Yeah, a horseplace." He continued. "So where did you come from?" Dawn stood silent for a small while. "Um, I was a loner in the forest looking for a new life." "Hm, well you came to the right place Dawn, follow me." He hopped to the top of the fence and ran through the horseplace passing all the horses. Dawn hopped onto the fence then into the horseplace. "Wait up!" She called out. Dawn skidded after him racing to get closer, dodging all the horses almost getting hit, she caught up. They finally got to the barn. Ash looked at the entrance, the barn was an old run down red color. "Well heres home. My siblings live in there with me, also one of my siblings is pregant wanna go see them?" He looked to her. Dawn smirked. "Sure, I'd love to." Ash nodded and dissapeared inside, Dawn followed after him. It was dark and damp, only some light apeared through the cracks. There was soft hay and straw everywhere, and a small plump she-cat was laying in some hay. Ash smiled. "Theres my sister, Nikia." ''Thats a pretty name.... ''Dawn thought. Nikia looked to Dawn. "Hello, might I ask who are you?" "Im Dawn." Dawn answered. "Dawn is the new member of the barn," Ash added. Nikia smiled. "Always good to have extra hunters, we need as much prey until Color-leaf comes." ''Color-leaf? That must be Leaf-fall.... "Then after that it's gonna be Freeze-water." Ash sighed. Dawn knew exactly what that was, she shivered, Leaf-bare was always gonna be horrible. Nikia looked at her belly. "Your kin is on the way Ash." She meowed. Ash nodded as a brown tabby with white paws padded out, his eyes gleamed a beautiful green. "Oh looky here, It's Trout." Ash smirked. "In the living fur!" Trout purred, he glanced to Dawn. "Who's she?" "Oh thats the new cat here, Dawn." Ash meowed. Trout purred. "Such a pretty kitty there, oh Ash you were always the youngest, and gulable."